Vendredi soir charnel Samedi matin câlin ?
by Catirella
Summary: La peure de se retrouver seul et de perdre l’être aimer à cause de son travaille... [Série Petit OS : Numéro 10]... YAOI... Attention Lemon...


Titre : **Vendredi soir charnel. Samedi matin câlin ?**

Auteur : Catirella

Béta : Hlo

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Toujours les mêmes.

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 10)

_**Hlo, béta de Catirella :**_

_Question du jour : « Pourquoi les G-Boys sont-ils aussi bien foutus ? » _

_Réponse : « A cause du sport en chambre bien sûr ! »_

_Vous rendez-vous compte que si nous étions « occupés » à chaque fois qu'une fic avec un lemon se retrouve sur le net, nous serons tous et toutes minces et musclés ! Ils baisent (excusez-moi du vocabulaire) plus que n'importe qui durant sa première année en couple…_

_Evidemment, si on est célibataire, il y a un problème… MAIS POURQUOI MOI ? (tristesse insondable…)_

**Note de l'auteur « Catirella » :**

Pour vous tous bien sûr, mais je le dédicace à **Lwella**… Je te l'avais promis, le voici !

Attention ! Petit OS qui réserve bien des surprises… _(Aie, aie, aie… je n'aime pas cette phrase…. Hlo)_…Que fais-tu dans ma section ? … Cat

Vous êtes prévenus.

**─◦─Ө─◦─**

J'ai fait une erreur. Le30ème (Pour FF), c'est celui-ci. Gomen !

◦ ♣ ◦

Pour ce petit OS : Toujours très court !

◦ ♣ ◦

♣ Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! … **LEMON** cette semaine. ♣

_**BONNE LECTURE ET GROS BISOUS… Catirella**_

♣ … ♣

◊ **Merci à Hlo pour cette correction. **◊

♣ … ♣

**Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…**

* * *

**Vendredi soir charnel. Samedi matin câlin ?**

**

* * *

**

C'est vendredi soir et je rentre de déplacement. Je suis allé à Madrid 15 jours. Je suis crevé et j'ai besoin d'une douche en cette fin du mois de juin.

Je vais de passer ces 16 dernières heures en réunion, aéroport, avion et taxi. Je multiplie le taxi et l'aéroport par deux et en plus de mon collègue qui, pour une fois, m'a soûlé durant le retour en avion. J'avais franchement envie de me reposer pour une fois et hâte de rentrer chez nous où je sais que tu ne seras pas à mon arrivée.

Je suis enfin à l'appartement. Machinalement je crie :

« **Je suis rentré !** »

Tu as raison ! Je suis un « **baka **»… Je sais que tu n'es pas encore rentré et en plus… Mais je fais comme si tu n'étais pas allé travailler ce matin.

Je soupire.

Nous nous sommes disputés au téléphone il y a 4 jours, j'avais espéré, mais bon ! … Je sais que tu ne reviendras pas sur ce que tu m'as dit en hurlant presque. Ce fut une fois de trop !

Je frissonne et j'ai peur !

Peur que tu ne m'ais pas laissé le temps de te dire. Peur que tu ais mis ta menace à exécution. Peur que tu sois parti ! Je ne veux pas y penser. Je veux croire en toi. Je vais rentrer dans notre chambre et prendre une douche donc j'ai tant besoin. Je ne vérifierai pas si tes affaires sont toujours là. Je ne veux pas encore pleurer.

Cette douche me fait du bien. J'ai dénatté mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux et laisse l'eau caresser mon corps. Elle noie mes larmes aussi. Son « **Je n'en peux plus, je pars** » résonne en moi depuis plus de 92 heures. Je reste là à pleurer et seul mes spasmes me trahissent.

Je suis là. Avec mes remords et le temps passe.

Un corps se colle à moi. Un énorme soupir de soulagement émane de moi et ma tête bascule en arrière pour aller sur ton épaule.

« Pardon. »

« Ne pleure pas… Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer car je sais que c'est moi qui en suis la cause. »

Je me retourne et me blottis dans tes bras qui m'enlacent et me protégent.

« Merci. »

« Je t'aime Duo. Et je ne pouvais pas te quitter sans même t'avoir revu. »

Alors tu vas me quitter. Mes larmes redoublent ainsi que le resserrement de mon cœur.

« Tenshi, ne pleure pas ! »

« Je t'aime aussi Heero, ne me quitte pas. J'ai… »

« Chut… Ne dis rien. Et regarde-moi ! »

Il ne me laisse pas lui dire. Et pourtant…

Ses lèvres m'embrassent. Je participe au baiser en versant encore des larmes. Ses mains caressent mon dos, les miennes le serrent pour qu'il ne me quitte pas.

Ses baisers parcourent mon visage ainsi que mon cou. Je ne rends pas ceux-ci. Je dois le lui dire !

Ses caresses ne sont pas comme d'habitude, moins nombreuses, et son désir de me prendre est plus pressant.

Petit à petit, il me pousse contre le mur de la douche où mon dos est adossé maintenant. Ses mains soulèvent mes fesses. Je me soulève à mon tour et enlace mes jambes à ses hanches. Ce faisant, il me pénètre doucement. La douleur de la pénétration vint rejoindre celle de mon cœur. La souffrance me fait gémir et je me mords la lèvre en versant de nouvelles larmes. Il m'embrasse, puis une fois le baiser rompu, j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou.

Il commence à aller et venir en moi en me cognant contre ce mur carrelé et froid.

Très vite, je suis la cadence et je gémis en restant accroché à ma vie.

**Lui dire… Il doit savoir avant de partir !**

Je sens qu'il va bientôt me faire hurler encore plus fort. Je jouis en même temps que lui et ne desserre pas ma prise.

Je me re-blottis dans ses bras. Il est toujours en moi et je murmure au creux de son cou ces derniers mots :

« Je ne t'en veux pas et je comprends… Mais je veux juste que tu saches que tout était fini aussi pour moi ! Mais j'ai tout stoppé trop tard. Je t'ai perdu ! »

Il ne semble pas comprendre. Ses mains sous mes fesses me font mal. Lorsqu'il me repose en se retirant de moi trop violemment, je baisse la tête. Je sens à nouveau ces larmes qui m'avaient laissé l'espace d'un instant seul avec ma peine. Elles sont revenues pour troubler ma vue et pour une fois je les remercie car je n'ai pas envie de le voir me quitter.

« Duo, regarde-moi. »

Je secoue tête négativement.

Il me force à la relever. J'ai toujours été le plus faible… Survivrais-je à ton départ ?

Ses yeux me fixent avec sévérité. Son regard de glace me pétrifie encore plus. Mais je suis obligé de le contempler derrière mon rideau de larme.

« Qu'entends-tu par « **J'ai tout stoppé trop tard !** » Qu'as-tu stoppé ? »

Mes lèvres tremblent. Je lui fais un maigre sourire et je renifle.

« Mon travail ! J'ai démissionné le lendemain même de notre dispute. Ils ne voulaient pas mais ils n'ont pas eu le choix. J'avais fait mettre une close bien spécifique à cet effet. Je ne suis plus leur employé maintenant. Cela sera officiel lundi matin. Mais… »

« Chut… Ne dis rien… Et embrasse-moi ! »

Je l'embrasse. Et il nous lave sous le jet tiède de cette douche qui me fait ronronner de part ses attouchements et du bien-être que j'éprouve.

Et la douche prend fin.

Il me sèche rapidement, lui aussi. Me prend dans ses bras et m'emporte dans ce grand lit où il m'allonge et me rejoint.

« Je ne t'ai pas souhaité comme il se doit un bon retour dans notre appartement mon amour… »

Mes yeux brillent d'amour pour lui. Ses yeux versent des larmes. Il est rare qu'il pleure. Je crois même ne l'avoir jamais vu pleurer.

« Gomen mon amour. »

« Heechan, je t'aime plus que tout. »

« Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé Tenshi et je ne voulais pas te quitter, je te demande pardon mon amour, pardonne-moi ! »

« Je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Prends-moi dans tes bras Heechan. J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre. J'ai tellement peur que tu me quittes. Vas-tu le faire ce soir ? »

« Non ! Je ne te quitterai pas. Je n'en pouvais plus de te voir à peine 10 minutes par jours depuis des mois... Bienvenu mon Amour ! »

Tu me prends dans tes bras et je ferme les yeux de bonheur. Je soupire d'aise.

Des larmes de joie cette fois, se joignent à mon bonheur.

Tu commences à m'embrasser dans le cou, je gémis doucement et gigote. Je me fais pressant de câlins et de ne faire qu'un avec toi à nouveau.

Tu te redresses de mon torse. À chaque touché infime sur celui-ci, je m'embrase par tes baisers ! J'ai envie de toi comme au premier jour. Ce jour où je me suis offert à toi pour la toute première fois.

Tes lèvres atteignent mon membre de nouveau actif et lui procure mille sensations que je croyais perdues à tout jamais. Je m'enflamme et brûle d'amour pour toi. Tes mains sur mes hanches sont douces et chaudes elles aussi.

Nous sommes deux volcans, je rentre en éruption et ma lave coule en toi.

Nous nous embrassons. J'ai du mal à me détacher de tes lèvres et toi des miennes. Sans me préparer, mais le terrain est déjà travaillé, tu te glisses en moi et je te fais prisonnier de mon intimité en donnant un petit coup lorsque tu arrives au point de non-retour… Ce qui nous fait jouir à l'unisson.

Tu te retires et me re-pénètres plus encore… Je touche les étoiles au premier coup, tu gémis mon prénom.

Je veux plus vite, mais tu n'es pas d'accord, je me plie et savoure. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait de plus en plus chaud.

**Je râle !**

**Tu souris.**

Je boude ! Peu de temps. Tu viens d'enclencher deux vitesses à la fois. J'en reste les yeux grand ouverts, à faire des « **AH, OUI** », et j'en perds la notion du temps.

De ton côté, tu n'es pas en reste. Tes muscles roulent sous l'effort et tes coups de reins se font de plus en plus forts et profonds. J'ai l'intimité en feu, mon cœur bat à tout rompre et mon plaisir est infini.

Un seul cri, deux voix et deux corps.

Je me déverse sur moi et toi en moi.

Tu te retires et, malgré la fatigue que je lis en toi, tu m'emportes de nouveau dans tes bras vers une douche qui nous fera le plus grand bien.

Sous celle-ci nous échangeons encore des caresses.

C'est frais, propre et amoureux que nous nous couchons, moi blotti contre toi pour la nuit.

Au petit matin, ce sont tes baisers qui me réveillent.

Dieu, que j'en ai rêvé !

Tu me couvres de caresses et je monte à califourchon sur toi. Je suis toujours dans un semi sommeil, mais une de tes mains plus aventureuse que l'autre titille mon intimité et cela finit de m'exciter et surtout de me réveiller.

Mon corps parle de lui-même… J'ai envie de toi.

Je me frotte comme une chatte en chaleur et à mon tour je fais monter la pression. Ta virilité gonflée à bloc sous mes fesses ne va pas tenir longtemps à mon petit jeu.

D'ailleurs, sans me prévenir et pour me punir de t'allumer depuis plus de 10 minutes sans rien te donner en retour, à part quelques baisers, tu soulèves mes hanches et m'empales sur toi en un seul coup. De surprise, de jouissance, plus que de douleur, je rejette la tête en arrière dans un « **AHHHHHHHHHHHH **» en agrippant tes mains toujours sur mes hanches.

Mes cheveux retombent en cascade le long de mon dos. Je reprends mon souffle et tu me fais monter et descendre. Je me mords les lèvres. Je suis rarement aux commandes, cela demande beaucoup d'efforts physiques et ma concentration est perdue dans les sensations de jouissance que me donne cette position sur toi.

Très rapidement, je ne suis plus le rythme que tu m'imposes. Tu vois ma fatigue. Tu me renverses sur le lit tout en restant en moi et tu es de nouveau à la barre.

La tête au pied du lit, je m'agrippe tant bien que mal à celui-ci.

Je t'hurle « **Plus fort, plus vite.** » et tu t'exécutes.

Dieu que c'est merveilleux.

Le plaisir devient intense. Nous ne faisons qu'un. Tu me fais l'amour comme au début de notre couple. Comme j'ai toujours aimé. C'est les « **Après** » que j'aime moins !

Une fois de plus, tu as eu raison de moi.

Je suis épuisé et j'ai mon intimité plus que sensible.

Attentionné, tu nous as préparé le petit déjeuner au lit et surtout tu m'as placé un petit coussin tout moelleux où il se doit.

Je vais avoir du mal à marcher correctement aujourd'hui et, au vu du regard que tu me lances à cet instant, je pense que la journée est loin d'être finie.

Je vais déguster, je le sais.

Mais comme je suis gourmand et que c'est tellement bon… **Tant pis !** Je garderai le petit coussin à porter de main pour le début de semaine à venir.

Lundi, je suis en vacances.

Je vais profiter de toi et rattraper le temps perdu. Je veux être prisonnier de mon corps pour une période infinie…

**Je t'aime Heero.**

_**Fini…**_

**DIX **

L'été est bien là !

Bisous.

_**Catirella **_

**Et oui… C'est mardi ?  
Chaud le mardi, hein !  
Une review ? … ↓↓↓ **


End file.
